2 Shots of JB at Babylon
by Windrider1967
Summary: An introductory oneshot for my Glee/Queer as Folk crossover. Kurt is Emmett's second cousin and he and Blaine visit Pittsburg for spring break. A visit to Babylon shows our boys how Liberating Liberty Avenue can be. Warning: Discussion of Klaine/others
1. Chapter 1

**I have stepped into the abyss. Not sure whether to thank or hate the random tumblr reblog that led me to Queer as Folk from Klaine but damn. For some reason the physical similarities and personalities between Emmett and Kurt struck me and now Em is Kurt's second cousin – at least in my world.**

**This is a one shot that the bunnies handed me that will be incorporated into the larger fic I am working on. Wanted to kinda tease and see what the reaction would be. The larger is in process, but will NOT be posted until I am well on the way to complete if not totally written. I am NOT gonna leave this one unattended and hanging. Some well placed begging might keep the bunnies rolling though LOL.**

**Let me know what you think … Our boys are well on their way at this point to some serious OOC. If you haven't seen QAF just do a youtube search for Brian and Justin to get the required images in your head.**

**As always, don't own these boys/men or the worlds they reside in. Other people have that honor. BUT I am bringing them out to play.**

* * *

><p>Babylon was pumping. The thumpa thumpa was hard and fast as usual, strobes flashing and half dressed men were grinding on the dance floor when Kurt and Blaine walked in with Emmett and Ted. Blaine stopped, dumbstruck, once inside the chain curtain.<p>

"Holy Fuck" he exclaimed grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Ted laughed "Don't know about holy but the other is certainly on the menu around here if that's what you want."

Emmett reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him and by extension Blaine along towards the bar.

"OK you two. I realize that this can be pretty overwhelming your first time but I have to make sure that you remember the Babylon Rules we talked about."

"Don't drink anything that we don't get directly from the bartender or from one of you and never leave drinks unattended." Blaine quickly answered

"No going anywhere alone, especially the bathrooms" Kurt added "Make sure we take one of you with us if we are leaving the dance floor."

"Make sure that we keep at least one of you in sight at all times. If anyone won't take no for an answer either catch someone's eye or text a 911." Blaine said.

"Good boys." they heard from behind Blaine's shoulder as Brian and Justin walked up next to them "And remember, what happens in Babylon stays in Babylon. If you do find that you want to stretch the wings a bit, either drink or drugs or something else that's what we are here for. Daddy doesn't need to know what goes on while you're here and we are all consenting adults."

"Feels odd to be considered an adult." Blaine said quietly

"Hey" Justin said, leaning in between Kurt and Blaine "You two are actually legal adults, remember that. I was 17 the first time I stepped onto this dance floor. Here you can be who you want to be, with who you want to be with and there are no judgments and no questions. Now Kurt if you don't mind I want to introduce this hot stud of yours to the pleasures of the dance floor."

The blond punctuated his request with a hand firmly on the small of Blaine's back. "You look hot in my clothes and while I may have the hottest guy in the place on a regular basis I really want to show you off."

An unspoken request passed between Blaine and Kurt's eyes and the chestnut haired man replied "Go have fun baby, I know you want to. I'm gonna stick here for a bit and then maybe I'll join you."

Kurt couldn't help but watch, entranced as Blaine and Justin walked away from the bar and towards the dance floor. He had always thought that Blaine was the most attractive guy he had ever laid eyes on but tonight he just looked like sex personified. Instead of his usual slicked back hair he had gelled the curls so they fell in controlled chaos. He and Justin were about the same size and the sight of Blaine in painted on leather pants with a deep metallic green shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest had Kurt's own pants a bit on the tight side and getting worse by the minute.

"You want something to drink?" Kurt turned when he felt as well as heard Brian's words breathed against the shell of his ear.

"Sure" he replied with a slight shiver when he felt Brian's hand come to rest between his shoulder blades as he leaned in towards him "What do you suggest?"

"Not a regular drinker are you?" Brian chuckled "Well I can either get you a beer, a shot or two, or one of those frilly drinks that your cousin loves so much. Not that I recommend the latter, you're not quite as much of a princess as he is."

"I'll take whatever you are having then, cause god we can't have me looking like a princess now can we?" he replied with a laugh. It was odd how comfortable and intrigued he felt with the older man.

* * *

><p>Brian looked over at the bartender and having his attention ordered 2 double shots of Beam. It was always his drink of choice and maybe it would loosen the kid up a bit.<p>

Hot men at Babylon were the norm but he couldn't help but find something about these two intriguing in this atmosphere. Yeah he had spent a bit of time with the two of them since they arrived, but Justin was the one who had actually gotten to know them. He knew that the two of them were serious about each other and that they were each other's first, and only's from what he could tell. From what Justin had shared there was serious sex hiding under the school boy exteriors though. Justin would be one to know, Mr Sexy Schoolboy himself.

Brian glanced back over his shoulder to admire the man standing next to him talking to Emmett and Ted. The only words to describe him were elegant and controlled. While Justin had helped Blaine with the club attire, Emmett had dressed Kurt in some of his more conservative club clothes. Standing there in his own skin tight black skinny jeans, knee high white combat boots and a sheer white gauze shirt the boy looked good enough to eat. With his hair spiked and tousled it looked like he had just rolled out of bed and the touch of glitter powder Emmett had used just made his porcelain skin radiate more under the lights flashing in the club.

Handing Kurt his drink he turned him with a hand on his elbow to look out to where Blaine and Justin were dancing. "Fuck they look hot"

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Brian's eyes and about came on the spot. Without thinking he raised the glass to his lips and threw back the shot. Blaine was moving to the beat of the techno blasting through the speakers, head thrown back, eyes closed, hips swaying to the music. Justin's hands were comfortably settled on his hips with Blaine's resting on the blond's shoulders. They weren't grinding, weren't even touching other than those four points of contact but their movements were perfectly in sync. Justin was grinning as he watched the eyes of the men around them drawn to Blaine's ass as he moved and subtle shakes of his head had those who approached quickly turning their attention elsewhere.<p>

"Another?" Kurt said without taking his eyes of the pair as he handed his glass to Brian.

"Anything you want, Angel," Brian growled in his ear making the hair on his arms stand on end and his cock even harder than it already was. "Does it bother you?" he asked as he indicated to the bartender for two more drinks.

"Oddly enough, no." Kurt said uncertainly as he felt the first flush of the shots wind it's way through his body "The opposite in fact. I mean I've always known that Blaine was hotter than hell, but watching him out there, moving like that, it's a fucking turn on. Should it bother me?"

"You're asking the wrong person that question." Brian replied handing Kurt his drink. "What Justin and I have isn't exactly conventional and I can say that it always turns me on watching him out there, all eyes on him, someone else giving him the attention he deserves."

"You two really do rule this place don't you?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Brian replied before sucking his lips in and widening his hazel eyes at the younger man.

"Well Mr Stud of Liberty Avenue" Kurt said with a chuckle "It is obvious by your reputation that you can and have had just about anyone you want here but watching the way that the guys are reacting to Justin's brush offs he seems to be able to as well. I have seen no less than 10 men try to move in on Blaine in the last few minutes and all it took was a look from Justin and they backed off."

Brian smiled at that "You are pretty perceptive kid. I've been royalty around here for quite awhile. For Justin, at first it was the fact that he is the only guy that has gotten past my one fuck rule, that just interested everyone. Then he won King of Babylon last year and they began to see him for the hot ass blond he is on his own and not just as this kid that Kinney was fucking.

"He has really come into his own. All the guys want him, a select few get him, but I am the one he goes home to every night. I'm also the only one he bottoms for, here he is the one in control. What Justin wants Justin gets and they respect that."

"So tell me Mr Kinney, does he want my boyfriend?" Kurt said with a smirk, leaning back so he was resting against Brian's arm.

"You'd have to ask him." Brian replied, leaning in to graze his lips against the shell of Kurt's ear as he spoke "I know I think he's hotter than fucking hell, both of you are. If you two were here on your own and not with the gang I am sure that one of us would be trying to pick the pair of you up"

The shots that he had consumed made Kurt a bit bolder than he might be under different circumstances. The experiences that he and Blaine had shared since arriving in Pittsburgh were radically different than anything he had experienced at home. There was something welcoming and freeing about the openness that existed here. He had never really saw himself as a sexual person, attractive yes, but sexual and sensual, no. He was beginning to see that what he and Blaine had wasn't threatened by the attention but that rather it made him see both of them in a new light.

It was with this rather tipsy series of thoughts in his mind that he turned, took a step closer to Brian, and resting his hand on one side of the mans neck leaned in close and said "Why Mr Kinney, I think that the fact that we are here with the gang isn't discouraging you one bit."

Brian leaned his head back and bit his lower lip, trying to keep the moan from escaping before replying "How about we grab our boys a couple of drinks and join them then?"

By the time Brian turned back from catching the bartender's eye, the only thing he could see was the deliberate and sensuous movement of Kurt's hips as he strode across the dance floor towards Justin and Blaine. In a move that was reserved for only the most natural and dominant tops, all the men in the room seemed to automatically clear a path for him. *God,* Brian thought *he's a fucking 18 year old ME*


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick update … the full fic has begun …

Lima Meets Liberty .net/s/7856777/1/.

Will be updated 2x week – usually Mondays and Thursdays

ENJOY


End file.
